


to the victor go the spoils (and baby we're both winners tonight)

by seungchxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, CEO Kim Seungmin, Cock Warming, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom, Topping from the Bottom, this was supposed to be pure porn and then seungjin said "we're in love bitch" and now here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn
Summary: It’s no secret that Seungmin has more self control than Hyunjin. Pretty much everyone has more self control than Hyunjin. But it’s never more obvious than in moments like this.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	to the victor go the spoils (and baby we're both winners tonight)

It’s no secret that Seungmin has more self control than Hyunjin. Pretty much everyone has more self control than Hyunjin. But it’s never more obvious than in moments like this.

Seungmin can feel how hard he’s trying not to squirm – unsuccessfully of course, because this  _ is _ Hyunjin we’re talking about – and he has to hold back an almost cruel chuckle. “What did I say about moving, baby?” he asks, tone nonchalant. He refuses to show how much he’s enjoying their little game; that would ruin the whole thing.

Hyunjin whines. “Minnie…”

“You know the rules – no moving until I’m done. The sooner you’re a good boy, the sooner you get your reward, understand?”

Another whine, and Seungmin feels Hyunjin nod, his head pressed to Seungmin’s back. “Hurry up, please Minnie.”

Seungmin clicks his tongue. “Baby, you know my work is important. I can’t speed it up just because you start whining - what if I make a mistake?”

“Sorry, sorry. I won’t ask again.”   
  


In reality, Seungmin isn’t working on anything of real importance – but drawing this out, testing Hyunjin’s patience, is half the fun. Besides, knowing that Seungmin is purposefully making him suffer just makes Hyunjin all the more desperate for relief. It also means he gets even louder than normal when Seungmin finally indulges him. All in all, there’s absolutely no reason that Seungmin can see for him to speed things up. 

The next ten minutes pass in relative peace and quiet. Occasionally, Hyunjin will twitch as he fights the urge to rock up into Seungmin. He’s doing his best to be a good boy though, and so he stops himself before he goes any further every time. Seungmin is honestly quite proud of him; considering the fact that the first time Seungmin bottomed Hyunjin came after maybe two minutes, the fact that he’s lasted this long and managed to sit relatively still is impressive.

Finally Seungmin decides that it’s been long enough – after all, even his patience can only last for so long. He sighs and puts down his pen before raising his arms over his head and stretching. Behind him, Hyunjin whimpers. 

Seungmin can’t help the smirk that slips onto his face. “You okay baby?”

“Minnie…”

He laughs then, not cruelly, but not kindly either. “You sound so desperate darling. How much longer do you think I could have teased you before you would break?”

“Not very long,” Hyunjin admits, voice sheepish. “I’m so close,  _ please.” _

“Oh my poor desperate little baby,” Seungmin coos. “What if I didn’t do anything else? What if I just sat on your dick, occasionally doing  _ this,” _ he punctuates his words with a roll of his hips, relishing in the resulting whine it draws from Hyunjin, “until you came? What then?”

“Minnie, please,” Hyunjin begs. His hands are fisted in the material of Seungmin’s dress shirt and every now and then a harsh shiver wracks his body. “Please, god,  _ please.” _

Seungmin’s answer is to rock his hips back again. “You know,” he says, purposefully drawing the words out, “I was originally planning to move us somewhere more comfortable but I think I’m having more fun here.”

“No!” Hyunjin pleads, sounding on the verge of tears. “Minnie, no, please!”

That draws him up short for a second. Without being able to see Hyunjin’s face it’s harder to judge if he’s actually going too far or not, although not as difficult as it was when they first got together. Best to check in, just in case. “Color, baby?”

“Green,” is the reply and so Seungmin feels no guilt when he starts rocking back and forth in slow, drawn-out movements.

“That’s good, that’s good. Do you want to hear what I’m going to do?” He pauses, waiting for a response. He feels Hyunjin’s nod, the way his hips twitch up a little bit, and feels confident that he can press forward. “I’m going to ride you like this, slow and drawn out, until you come for me, okay? And then, as a reward for your good behavior earlier, I’ll let you suck me off. How does that sound?”

Hyunjin whimpers in response and nods his head frantically. That’s all Seungmin needs; he braces his hands on his desk, his feet on the floor, and slowly rises up. He doesn’t stop until Hyunjin is barely still inside of him; for a moment, he freezes, building the tension until he knows that Hyunjin can’t take it anymore. 

Then, with no warning he plunges back down, taking all of Hyunjin in one smooth stroke. Behind him, Hyunjin cries out, and Seungmin can feel his thighs shaking. 

He does it again and again and again, pulling off slowly only to . The moans Hyunjin lets out each time are music to his ears, a heavenly chorus for him alone. He loves it when Hyunjin is loud for him; it’s never forced or done with the intent of pleasing Seungmin. Hyunjin is loud because he wants to be, because the pleasure he’s feeling is overwhelming and he doesn’t know how to express it any other way.

Finally Seungmin thinks he’s tortured Hyunjin enough. The poor boy is trembling as he tries to hold back from coming, trying to be good until Seungmin gives him permission. He’s crying; Seungmin can feel the dampness on the back of his shirt where Hyunjin has rested his head. 

“Oh baby,” he coos, making sure to disguise how out of breath he is. No need for Hyunjin to know that he’s also getting closer to the edge. “Can you hear how desperate you sound? You’re so close aren’t you?”

Hyunjin gasps out a stuttered agreement, his grip on Seungmin’s shirt spasming.

“Poor little thing,” he murmurs, tone mocking. “Luckily for you I’m feeling generous today. You can come whenever you need to.”

When he comes, he cries out, loudly, his whole body practically convulsing. Even when he’s finished he’s still whimpering, twitching occasionally as he tries to come down from the high he’s just experienced. Seungmin is thankful that they’re in his office after hours when no one else is around; he’s nearly positive that if his secretary was still here he’d get an earful the next day about keeping his sex life private. 

“Good boy,” he says soothingly, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair. He likes that, likes to have something to ground him after Seungmin has denied him orgasm almost to the point of cruelty. He doesn’t need Seungmin to pull his hair, or even run his fingers through it, just to hold his hand there as an anchor point.

Finally he thinks Hyunjin has come back into himself enough for them to move on. “Are you with me baby?”

“I’m here Minnie.”

“Good. Color?”

“Green.”

“Excellent.” Gingerly, Seungmin stands up, hearing Hyunjin hiss as his cock slips free. Seungmin can feel a trickle of cum gracing it’s way down his thigh, but he ignores it for now. All of his furniture is leather and there will be time to clean it later. “Do you remember what comes next baby?”

He turns around just in time to see Hyunjin nod. Even as exhausted as he is, tears still sliding down his cheeks, he looks excited at the prospect of having a dick in his mouth. Without having to be told, he slides out of the chair, gently folding himself onto his knees and looking up at Seungmin expectantly.

Seungmin sinks into the chair, relaxing back. He spreads his legs wide, unashamed, and stares back at Hyunjin. One eyebrow cocked, he says, “Well?”

Hyunjin practically dives forward in his eagerness. His hands land on Seungmin’s upper thighs, pushing the material of his shirt out of the way. From there he takes Seungmin in hand, thumbing over the slit as he stares, almost in awe. It’s like this everytime Hyunjin gets to suck his cock – he acts as though getting to do so, getting to touch Seungmin that way is some kind of gift from a god. 

Normally Seungmin is willing to bask in that level of adoration for a little bit, but today he is desperate and wants to get off after having a dick inside him for the past forty five minutes. “Baby, what are you doing?” he chides, tone somewhere between gentle and condescending. “I thought I told you to suck me off, not stare at me. Do you need help figuring out what to do?”

“No!” Hyunjin replies, the answer spilling out of him almost automatically, determined to prove that he doesn’t need help sucking dick. 

Seungmin smiles, sharp and dangerous, and leans forward ever so slightly. He fists a hand in Hyunjin’s hair and pulls his head up so he can make eye contact. “Then get to it, hm?”

Hyunjin nods and turns back to the task at hand as Seungmin lets go, returning to his relaxed position. This time, there’s no waiting period while Hyunjin stares at him; instead Hyunjin wraps his lips eagerly around the head of Seungmin’s cock and then, eyes closed in bliss, sinks his head down.

His nose makes contact with Seungmin’s pelvis and Seungmin can’t help but let out a groan. “Fuck, you’re so good at that baby.”

Humming happily, Hyunjin slides his head back up, only to dip back down again. 

Seungmin stares down at him, struck by an overwhelming wave of happiness. Hyunjin looks so beautiful like this,  _ knows _ he looks beautiful like this. Before they were together, Hyunjin had been with no shortage of people, had enjoyed being passed from stranger to stranger, used for his mouth before they moved on. That he chose to give that up to be with Seungmin is something he will be grateful for for the rest of his life. That this beautiful man, who Seungmin sometimes swears is more angelic than human, chose  _ him _ is the greatest joy in his life.

He’s already been so worked up that it doesn’t take him long to get close to the edge. He feels it coming and reaches out a hand to tangle in Hyunjin’s hair. When Seungmin comes, his grip tightens in Hyunjin’s hair, so much so that he’s sure it’s nearly painful, and he lets out a quiet little groan. 

Hyunjin pulls off of him after making to collect every last drop. He sits there between Seungmin’s knees, looking up at him prettily, and opens his mouth so Seungmin can see the cum still on his tongue before he swallows.

Seungmin leans down and pulls Hyunjin into a kiss. “What a good baby,” he murmurs against his lips. “Such a good boy for me.”

Hyunjin whines, not one of desperation like earlier, but the one he uses when Seungmin heaps praise upon him. He loves that he knows Hyunjin so well that he can categorize the different types of sounds he makes when they’re kissing or fucking. 

“Come on baby,” he says, standing up and reaching down to help Hyunjin to his feet. “Let’s go home.”

And as Hyunjin smiles at him, leaning in for a soft kiss, Seungmin recognizes the hypocrisy behind his own words: as long as he’s with Hyunjin, he’s already home. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is much shorter than I would have liked it to be but I hope y'all enjoy!! please leave comments and kudos to help motivate me to keep writing


End file.
